cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Isiah and Calvin
'''Isiah and Calvin '''are minor characters in the animated feature film, ''Alien Espionage. ''They are the guards of the Alien Espionage agency as well agents of the agency. Background Isiah and Calvin were one of the agents that were hired by Jim, shortly after he constructed the Alien Espionage agency. The two were trained for a few years and got a job as guards. Because of their tremendous strength, they were able to keep intruders from entering the building. Isiah and Calvin have been trained to never move or speak during work hours. Development Along with Colonel Drake, Isiah and Calvin were improvised characters. Originally when the storywriter created the two characters, they weren't going to make another appearance but as the storywriter began to add the ''Alien Espionage ''characters to the website, he planned to make them supporting characters in the upcoming TV series. Isiah and Calvin's position as guards of the agency is similar to the Queen's Guards as they are trained to never speak while they're on duty. Personality Isiah and Calvin are shown to be very close with each other. They even agree with each other when they have opinions about their ideas. Aside from their tough appearance and demeanor, they are shown to be very naïve and gullible as they abandoned their post to help Caroline with "finding" an orphanage, only to be lead into a trap and to be viciously assaulted by Poison. However, this doesn't show, how kind and caring, Isiah and Calvin are to the people of the Miami and how they enjoy helping others. Physical appearance Isiah and Calvin are shown to be tall and muscular African-American men. Isiah is shown to be light-skinned and is bald. He has green eyes. Calvin is shown to be dark-skinned and has black hair and facial hair. Isiah and Calvin are shown to wear blue clothing while they're on duty at the AE agency. When fighting against the Rattus Army, they were white tanktops and black sweat pants. Appearances Alien Espionage Isiah and Calvin are first seen at the door when Jalen and Jayhaf enter the building. They are next seen when Jalen and Jayhaf enters the building once again. Later in the film, a recently-orphaned Caroline walks up to Isiah and Calvin and asks them to help her with finding an orphanage after her father recently died. They agree with helping her and follows her into the alley, only to be viciously attacked by Rat Poison. It is revealed that Isiah and Calvin survived the assault but their forearms have been replaced with robotic ones as Poison bit them off. They then help Jalen, Jayhaf and the others with battling against the Rattus army and saving the planet. After Poison is defeated, Jalen, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily are reinstated into the AE agency as full-time agents. Category:Males Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Martial Artists Category:Alien Espionage agents Category:Agents Category:African-American characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Character pairs Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters with disabilities